


The Whisper of Death

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Deaf Character, Deaf Hinata, Foster Care, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, hinata deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: Hinata didn’t realize how much he valued the simple things he had, until one of the most important things in his life was taken from him. With the accident came a lot of pain. But every wound can heal, it just takes time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So this was originally posted on Amino [HERE](http://aminoapps.com/p/bz51s9) and I figured I’d post it here to draw a bigger audience. Enjoy!

It started with a scream, then a flash and a loud noise as he was jerked forwards harshly. Time seemed to be moving like molasses, his seconds in the air felt like hours of flying, yet he still couldn’t understand what was happening. Panic seized his small frame as he thudded against the already broken glass of the windshield. His mom must have broken it, he was far too light to have made that much of an impact. Hinata could feel the sharp corners of the window slicing him, his hands, face and side torn and soon bleeding. Even after all this, his mind struggling to catch up with the rest of the world. As if magic, time regained its speed and the redhead landed strenuously on the asphalt of the street. Like a rag doll, he was thrown a good 100 feet away from the car, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the ringing in his ears. He heard a car door slam, then the slap of feet on pavement, then...Nothing.

When Shōyō cracked his eyes open again, he was surrounded by the silence of a hospital room. The harsh white hurt his eyes, and the smell of chemicals overwhelmed him. The small boy laid quiet, completely still for a good 10 minutes, struggling to process what had happened. It was clear now that his mother had crashed the car, and since their old, dusty automobile had barely functional seat belts, they had been ejected from it. His mother would always express how much she hated driving him around when it was unsafe, but she worked a low wage and was a single mother, so there wasn’t much she could do to fix it. They already lived in a dingy apartment in the bad part of town. The two were lucky to even own a car.

Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin when a nurse suddenly was leaning over him. He hadn’t seen or heard her, it was like she had just appeared. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak.

“Where’s m-“ he cut himself off, not knowing he had even spoken clearly. He couldn’t hear himself. His bright eyes suddenly filled with fear and confusion. The nurse looked at him questioningly, and though he could see her lips moving, he had yet to realize why. This realization didn’t take him as long to connect. The teen hesitantly brought his hands up to his ears, feeling them. He was deaf.

A heavy weight settled on Hinata’s chest, pinning him to his bed. He couldn’t help the swell of emotions the discover brought to the surface, and soon his eyes were brimming with tears. The salty display of emotions was raw and unstoppable, pouring down his face. He felt like he was dreaming, a terrible, terrifying dream. He could only wish it were true. But his wishes dissolved before they left his lips, because it was real, and deep down he knew that, he just refused to accept the scary reality of his situation.

“Where’s my mom?” He forced the question out of his mouth, as weird as it felt to only feel the vibrations caused by his words. He couldn’t explain the feeling if he tried, it was too surreal. A moment passed by before he realized he wouldn’t be able to hear the nurse, but then again, she hadn’t said anything yet. Her mouth was closed, and her big eyes only looked on at him blankly. He was afraid the words hadn’t come out right.

“Where’s my mom?” He repeated, “Where is she?” The woman frowned, her eyes darting to the ground. That was bad news. There was no way that he could interpret it any other way, especially with his communication blockade. He couldn’t take any more bad news. The nurse left the room, and the next couple hours passed in a blur. At one point a doctor came in with a clipboard and ran a few tests, asking the volleyball player to close his eyes and listen for snaps. Nothing changed. All of the doctors commands had to be written down. Even later than that, a group of people came in. Someone in a fancy suit, his doctor and nurse. The whole group looked grim he couldn’t make himself guess why. He didn’t want to even think it. 

Unfortunately he didn’t have a choice, as a small note was handed to him within a minute of the group entering. It read:  
‘We Know This Is Going To Be Hard To Accept, Especially Considering Your Recent Trauma, But Your Mother Unfortunately Passed During The Incident.’

The words were too formal, too carefully thought out. He knew they wouldn’t have told him if he didn’t insist so adamantly. He wasn’t sure if he wished he had stopped persisting or not. The only person he had left was gone, just like that, and he was left alone suffering in the silence. The amount of tears rolling down his face doubled without him even realizing, he was stuck, unsure of where to go or what to do. He would be put into foster care, and who would ever want a deaf kid. His life as he knew it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter 2! Enjoy!

After discovering his new life-changing injury, Hinata could barely think. Everything in his life was thrown into a flurry in a matter of minutes. Questions popped into his head at a lightning fast speed, but vocalizing them simply wasn’t possible. There was no way he’d be able to comfortably talk when all he could hear was the faint vibrations of his own voice. He never knew how important listening was until he lost the ability to. He wished he had cherished it more when he had the privilege.

Shōyō dropped back onto the hard bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. The nurse and doctors had left, leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts. Unknowingly, he balled his fists in the light blanket, starting to choke up. He wanted to be strong, god he wanted to be brave and face life head on, but he was just a scared kid. He let out a quiet sob, his whole body beginning to shake with slight tremors. He let the fat tears roll down his cheek, dampening his pillow slightly. Pulling the blanket up over his head, he curled into as small of a ball as he could, allowing himself comfort and privacy.

The teen figured he must have cried himself to sleep, as the next thing he remembered was struggling to open his dried eyes. He blinked slowly, groggy for a few moments. He could feel himself being shaken, gently, with very small movements. He poked his head out from under the blanket, his eyes darting to a small figure that. Could only be his sister.

“Natsu?” He chokes out, coughing to clear his throat. His voice was quiet, laced with emotion. But he didn’t know that. His little sister popped her head up, a concerning look of worry on her face. Hinata could see her lips moving, but still he heard nothing. Even when he focused really hard, he couldn’t even imagine words she was saying. He inhaled sharply, his eyes flickering away from her face. What did her voice sound like? Could he even remember… it wasn’t like he had actually ever thought about it before, and now… he couldn’t remember his own sisters voice. The more he thought, the more the world seemed to be closing in on him, pushing tighter, getting closer.

He had no idea the last words he had said to his mom, no clue what anyone’s voice sounded like. He couldn’t remember any of the things that suddenly mattered. All the little things that he had let just pass by.

“I can’t hear you.” He looked back at the young girl. “You have to write it down.” He hoped his words were understandable, after all he had doesn’t nearly 15 years speaking. But then again, he spent 6 years listening to his sister speak.

‘I was afraid. I missed you.’ He read the words she had managed to scribble down on a piece of loose paper.

“I’m going to be okay”

‘Where is mommy?’ Hinata swallowed, staying silent. He didn’t want to be the one to tell her. It wasn’t fair to put him in that situation. He sighed softly and shrugged.

“I think we’re going to have to live with some friends for a while, okay?” It was the nicest way he could think to tell her. The lawyers and doctors would probably put her in a group home first, since he needed to recover first. Then they could be together. But the future was too dark to really know what would or could happen. He knew he would at least be stuck in the hospital for a while.

“Who brought you here?”

‘A policeman.’ She must have come straight from her 2nd grade class.

“Go with the nice police, okay? He’ll take care of you until I’m all better.” She nodded slightly “I love you.” Shōyō mumbled, pulling her into a hug at an awkward angle.

His predictions had been correct. In nearly four months he had finally been released into a group home, where he lived with his sister, two other boys and three other girls. He was the only one that was disabled, and the only one who had ever been in the hospital for something serious. Hinata didn’t get along with the other kids very well, because he was still learning how to read lips and speak sign language. He was pulled out of school, now having a personal tutor at the home that helped teach him other things about being deaf. He still had to do math and English, but this way he could learn as slowly as he needed to without the fear of falling behind. 

Life was still hard for him. He hadn’t completely adjusted to life without his mom, or to a life with no sound. He often found himself crying himself to sleep at night, or staring at the wall for hours without making a sound. He was healing, slowly but surely.

After a year in the home, seeing a few children come and go, he had lost hope of ever finding a home. He assumed he would just hang around until he aged out, but as he soon found… that wasn’t the case.


End file.
